letting go
by crazyowlgirl
Summary: As he's standing on the beach in cuba Erik thinks about the good times he's had with Charles and a particular argument comes to mind that they seemed to have rather often.


He shut the door behind them kicking it shut with his foot.

"...you know I didn't mean it that way Erik"- Charles said looking over his shoulder

"I only meant to say that you have to learn how to control your powers,"

"I CAN!"

"Erik you can't count on anger, you have to find the perfect feeling that enables you to control your powers"

"I'm trying, we cant all be as calm and balanced as Professor Charles Xavier"- Erik said slowly loosing his patience, because they where having this discussion for what seemed to be the 1000th time.

"I'm only trying to help you"- Charles said in his usual friendly tone

"Yes, by being a massive pain an the ass"- Erik confirmed

"could you stop being a dick just for once?!" - Charles was getting angry.

"probably, if you'd drop the consultant teacher attitude"

"my what ?"- Charles took a step towards Erik.

"you heard me"- Erik said, stepping closer.

"I don't have a ..."

"yes you do"- Erik said grinning provocatively, now standing only inches away.

"Erik you're being child..."

he couldn't finish, Erik had closed the gab between them and pressed his mouth against the other mans, who let out a surprised gasp, but didn't break the kiss.

Then the kiss was getting rougher, more intense, Erik started pushing Charles back to the bed, he fell into it breathing heavily, looking up at Erik, eyes wide in anticipation.

"the great Professor X always in command, always telling everyone what to do, why so quiet suddenly"- Erik said with a sharkish grin on his face-.

In the next moment he was already all over Charles. Continuing the kiss and touching every bit of bare skin he could get his hands on,

"Erik."...

Erik stated fiddling with Charles belt, but the younger man stopped him by holding his hands in place.

"Erik, I...I'm not sure about this"- Charles whispered

Erik stopped and looked up at the other mans blushed face and almost scared look in his eyes. He sat up.

"I..I'm sorry"- Charles said, moving away from the other man.

Erik cleared his throat, „its alright I wouldn't want you to do anything you'd regret"

"It's just,..."- Charles tried to explain.

_don't say there is a time and a place, I dare you _Erik thought, but the other kept silent.

Erik turned away, he felt ashamed and rejected but didn't want the other to know.

He half expected to feel Charles in his mind, but nothing.

In the moment he reached for the door handle, he heard it, echoing in his mind, two words „please stay."

He turned around again, finding Charles sitting on the bed, looking up at him.

He sat down beside him laying his hand on the other mutants head, fondling with his dark hair

"you don't always have to have everything under control,Charles"- he said quietly.

"That coming from you..."- Charles responded, Erik choose to ignore him.

„I mean, you don't always have to restrain yourself, you once told me its fine to let go,

just let go for once Charles."

„It's just that..."- Charles started

„there is a time and a place I know"- Erik smiled, "but who says that it isn't now? it's not your duty to think about everything and everyone else all the time, would it be so hard to stop thinking for a while?"

"I think that should be possible" - Charles smiled

Erik smiled back and leaned his forehead against the younger mans, their noses touching. They sat like that for a bit, just breathing, drawing in the others scent, suddenly Charles started grinning. „What even is a consultant teacher attitude?"- he asked.

Erik laughed,"its the thing you do when you go all serious and trustworthy, so basically all the time, its the absolute worst".-

This time it was Charles who started the kiss ,It wasn't long and Charles got completely lost in Eriks touch. And after some time it felt as though their minds were one.

Now standing on the beach Erik can't prevent this moments from slipping into his mind. He doesn't need Charles to be inside his mind to hear the two words again... „please stay"

but he cant, he can't stay, he wanted Charles by his side, but this man, this stupid man couldn't be against anything, he couldn't hate anything.

Although maybe he could, the one that brought him to lie helpless on his back screaming in pain, the man who is leaving him,...

the only comfort Erik gets is that Mystique takes his hand, she's with him and he knows that his course is right, even leaving Charles is right. And still he can't get the two words out of his mind.


End file.
